You Caught Me
by ShiniRoza
Summary: When Blaine walked into the holding room, he didn't expect to find his husband there, chained to a metal chair. FBI!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the info seen here about the FBI is all just stuff I've seen on movies and of no fact whatsoever.**

For the first time in his life, Kurt Hummel had set off an alarm.

He obviously didn't mean to but his boss had failed to mention that the dirt under the fence was hiding sensitive alarms. He knew he had less than one minute to escape before he would be caught, but honestly, he wasn't used to being in such a vulnerable position.

It took him at least five precious seconds to figure out what to do.  
He fled from the fence, running as fast as he could to a small nook in between two buildings. He chanced a glance around the corner and noticed that there were already men shining around bright flashlights. He leaned back quickly as one of the lights came dangerously close to where he was standing.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and he knew that there was no way he could focus if he was all worked up. He took two deep, calming breaths but kept his eyes open- he wasn't stupid. He let his hand rest on the gun strapped to his side, cautiously inching his way down the alley. He'd made it to the end of the building when two pairs of lights swung out from the other side.

A voice spoke harshly, "Hands behind your head!"

He knew they'd shoot him without hesitation if he even tried to pull his gun out, so he slowly moved his hands to rest at the nape of his neck. He squinted at the two men, noticing the familiarity of their bulky vests and the make of the guns they held. One of them shifted to talk into his earpiece and shiny white letters caught the light. A rush of relief pumped through him and he called back, "It's okay! I'm with the FBI too."

One of the men jerked his head, "Put your weapons down slowly and take out your badge."

Kurt moved his hands dramatically slow towards his gun, sliding it out of his case and setting it on the ground. He pulled a knife out of each boot and set those beside it. He slid his hand into the pocket where he usually kept his badge and found it empty. He remembered suddenly that he'd left it at home and he groaned internally. This was supposed to be a quick and easy job, not one that involved him getting caught. He knew they'd never believe his next words. "I don't have it with me."

The man scoffed, "Nice try, smartass. Cuff him."

-O-

Blaine flipped through a few of the case files that had been handed to him, barely taking the time to let the words process. He was so damn tired and it had been such a long, boring day. He set down the folders with a sigh, hand automatically reaching for his ring. He twisted it around and the bright, annoying overhead light caught the engraving on the ring.

_Eternity_.

He knew he could sit and stare at it all day and he made his best effort to push his rapidly growing thoughts to the back of his mind. He was about to reach for the case file again when the door to the break room banged open and Sam hurried in. "Hey, Blaine? We got the guy trying to break in to the Clarington mansion. He says he knows you."

-O-

Kurt groaned loudly, wrists squirming under that shackles that connected to the chair,

"Would you listen to me? I'm Kurt Hummel; I've been an officer for six years now. Just look me up!"

The man in front of Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yes, well, we've figured that out. You've been missing for a year now leaving no contact with anybody and you've been found trying to break into the house that contains one of the most sought out valuables on earth. You don't think we're allowed to be a little suspicious? How do we know you haven't gone rogue?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I haven't gone rogue. I'm working on your side! I've been undercover!"

"Yeah?" The man challenged. "With who?"

"Well, I can't tell you that now, can I? It's called 'undercover' for reason."

The man shook his head in annoyance and moved to the speaker at the end of the room. "We aren't getting anywhere with him. Call in Blaine."

Kurt's head snapped up and he straightened in the metal chair. "Blaine?" He asked, blue eyes wide. "Blaine Anderson? He can identify me!"

The man raised his eyebrows skeptically at Kurt, "You know Anderson?"

Kurt couldn't help the giddy smile that took over his features, "You could say that."

-O-

Blaine followed Sam, brows furrowed. "You said he knows me? What's his name?"

"Dunno. That's all the chief told me."

Blaine let himself have a small moment of hope. What if it really was him? But it was too easy- no way it was him, not after a year of no contact. And what would he be doing here, anyway?

They made their way to the holding room and Blaine didn't look through the glass before he went in. He knew that the chance of it being him was small, but it couldn't hurt to hold onto the small hope for a little longer, could it?

He opened the heavy door, took a deep breath and looked up- directly into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

Time slowed and all he could see was _him_. The beautiful pale skin, the strong lines of his face and those _eyes_. The sky blue that had haunted his dreams for the last year. When he spoke his voice came out cracked and choked up. "Kurt?"

Those beautiful pink lips twitched into a smile- one that was painfully familiar. His voice was just as shaky as Blaine's, "Hey, baby."

**A/N: Okay, so I left it on cliffhanger on purpose. I'm curios as to whether or not anyone would be interested in me finishing this as maybe a short multi chapter story. Just drop a comment in the review box or send me a PM. You could message me on tumblr too, my URL is readingitnow . tumblr . com  
Love,  
Shini x**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stepped forward, as if in a trance, making his way around the table to where Kurt sat. He reached out but didn't touch him, letting his hand hover over his jaw. "Kurt?" he breathed softly, "Is it really you?"

Kurt's smile grew, "Yeah, it's me, Blaine."

Blaine reached out a little bit more- and promptly slapped Kurt on the back of his head. Kurt flinched and glared, "Blaine Anderson! What the hell was that?!"

Blaine trailed a hand down Kurt's chest, "That was for leaving for a year with virtually no contact and this-" He tightened his grip on Kurt's shirt suddenly and leaned down to kiss him firmly. Kurt shook off his surprise and responded enthusiastically (or as well as he could with his arms pinned to a chair) by craning his neck up and sliding his lips against Blaine's. Their mouths opened at the same time, tongues meeting and twisting together in a familiar dance. Kurt moaned into the kiss and Blaine pulled away, both of them panting heavily. Blaine tipped his forehead against Kurt's, "That was because I have missed you _so damn much."_

Kurt only hummed happily, tilting his face up to brush his nose against Blaine's. He met Blaine's eyes and said softly, "I've missed you too, Blaine. It's been hell."

Blaine didn't even notice the awkward angle he was bent at, too lost in his mission to stay as close to Kurt as he could. "Where have you _been_, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, "I-I can't tell you."

Blaine pulled back and his eyebrows knitted together, "Why the hell not? I think I deserve to know."

"I can't tell you. It's top secret."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something else but the door to the holding room swung open and Sam walked in, eyes wide. "Uh, Blaine? You wanna tell us what's going on?"

Kurt and Blaine both blushed when they remembered they had an audience. Blaine cleared his throat and straightened up, "Right, yeah. Um, gentlemen," he addressed the group that had trickled in, "I'd like you to meet Kurt Hummel. My husband."

-O-

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean you can't uncuff him yet? I told you, he's harmless!"

Sam huffed, "I know, Blaine. But Sebastian gets the final call and he should be here any minute."

"Oh, that's great. The fate of my husband is in the hands of Sebastian freakin' Smythe."

Sam frowned a bit, "Sebastian's an asshole but he's a fair asshole. I'm sure he'll let Kurt off."

Blaine nodded and sighed, "Whatever. I'm gonna wait with Kurt."

Blaine made his way back into the holding room to find Sebastian already there. By the look on Kurt's face, it didn't seem like he'd taken a liking to Sebastian either.

When Blaine walked in, Sebastian turned to him with a smirk on his face. "Hey, killer."

Blaine exhaled in annoyance, "What's the verdict, Sebastian?"

He grinned playfully and slid a hand along Blaine's bicep. He could see Kurt glaring daggers at Sebastian from the corner of his eye and he swatted his wandering hand away. "Aw, don't be mean, Blaine." Sebastian said teasingly.

"Just get to the point."

Sebastian pouted, "You're no fun." His face hardened as he turned to Kurt, "If you'd just tell me what you were doing trying to break in to the Clarington mansion, I'd consider letting you go."

Kurt was still glaring at Sebastian when he spoke. "I can't tell you. I've been told not to."

"By who?"

"The government." Technically, it was true and maybe if this asshole realized that he was working for the government he would let him go.

But Sebastian only scoffed, "Really?"

"_Really_." When Sebastian said nothing in return, Kurt sighed in exasperation. "Listen. I've been missing for a year because I've been trying to secure the emerald. I have it under good authority that Hunter Clarington is planning on selling it."

"How do you know about the emerald?" Blaine spoke up for the first time in a while. "We only knew about it six months ago."

Kurt met Blaine's gaze and his sharp tone softened, "It's why I left. I was needed for an undercover case."

Blaine frowned, "You couldn't have left any of that in a note?"

"It would've put you in danger, Blaine. Besides, I left our safe word."

Blaine remembered when they'd come up with a message to let the other know that they were safe and not to look for them. He remembered finding the bed empty beside him one morning and the slip of paper on top of the coffee machine with three words on it: _come what may._

"It doesn't change the fact that I was worried out of my mind, Kurt!"

Kurt's blue eyes were pleading, "I know and I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad."

Blaine sighed, "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

Kurt smiled softly, and before he could say anything else Sebastian cut in. "As heartbreaking as all of this is, we're not done here. What else do you know?"

Kurt's bitch glare came back in full effect, "I've already said too much. Just trust me, they're selling the emerald."

"Hunter Clarington signed a contract stating that he wasn't allowed to sell the emerald."

"Yeah, well, he isn't exactly the most trustworthy guy, is he?"

Sebastian and Kurt made heated eye contact, both of them daring the other to look away first. "Fine." Sebastian snapped after a few moments, "We can take the cuffs off but he has to stay with us until we can prove that Clarington's trying to sell the emerald."

Kurt looked like he was about to protest but Blaine shot him a warning look, "That's fine, Sebastian. Thank you."

Sebastian winked, pulling out a ring of keys."I did it for you, sexy." He said as he unlocked Kurt's hands.

Kurt sprung up with a scowl on his face, reaching over and sliding an arm around Blaine's waist. He resisted the urge to actually growl at Sebastian, choosing the more civilized route, "Yeah, _thanks, _Sebastian." He said sarcastically. He turned to Blaine, "Is there somewhere we could be alone?"

Blaine smiled and leaned into Kurt's body a little bit more, "Yeah, of course. Thanks again, Sebastian."

He nodded in acknowledgement and as Blaine led Kurt away, Kurt had to resist the childish temptation to stick his tongue out at Sebastian over his shoulder.

Blaine and Kurt were silent as they walked to the back of the building where Blaine knew there were rooms in case anyone needed to stay overnight. Blaine himself had slept there when it became to hard to sleep alone in the huge bed back at their apartment.

Blaine opened the door to the room he usually used, locking it behind him. There was a beat where they both just drunk each other in hungrily (_it had been so long)._

And then they were rushing forward at the same time, mouths clashing and hands roaming shamelessly. "_Kurt_," Blaine panted against his mouth, "I've missed you so much. _So much_."

They tumbled back onto the small bed, and Kurt flipped them over so Blaine was underneath him. He tugged Blaine's head back with a hand in his curls, sucking and biting along the length of his neck. "I've missed you too, Blaine." He groaned against Blaine's neck. "You have no idea."

Blaine tugged Kurt's head back up to pull him into a deep, messy kiss. He pulled back to meet Kurt's gaze. "Oh yeah?" He challenged, sliding a hand up Kurt's shirt and feeling hot skin under his palm, "Prove it."

And for the next four hours, he did.

**A/N: I know this is short but it's a bit of a filler chapter.**

**I'm not super happy with the ending but I'm no smut writer. If anyone wanted to write something for this scene, just let me know through a PM. All credit would go towards you :)**

**Thanks for all your reviews and messages, they were what prompted me to post this so quickly 3**

**Love,  
Shini x**


	3. Chapter 3

The soft, golden light of the lamp shone over their tangled limbs. They rested on top of the covers, too exhausted from the night before to move the blanket. They chose instead to cling to each other as tightly as possible, their own body heat creating a blanket warmer than any quilt or comforter.

Blaine whined slightly in his sleep, nuzzling his nose into the welcoming heat of Kurt's neck. Kurt was a light sleeper (years of training had instilled that in him) and the small sound woke him up. It took him a few moments to remember where he was but when he did, a giddy feeling jolted through him.

_Hazel eyes, that beautiful smile, the soft curls, whispers of love, Blaineblaineblaine._

Kurt smiled, burying his face in Blaine's curls and inhaling the lingering scent of raspberry hair gel. He ran a hand down the defined form of Blaine's back, enjoying the way the familiar muscles rippled under his touch.

He kissed a gentle path along the curve of his ear, focusing finally on his ear lobe and pulling the soft flesh into his mouth.

He saw Blaine's lips twitch slightly but immediately fall slack in an dramatic show of being asleep.

He grinned, _two could play at that game._

He rolled them over gently, letting his hands rest on Blaine's bare hips and moving his lips over the spot where he knew Blaine was sensitive. Blaine's breath hitched when Kurt's lips brushed just shy of the skin above his Adam's apple, the spot that drove him wild. He could feel Kurt's smile grow and he determinedly forced himself to be quiet.

Kurt ran his nose along the line of Blaine's jaw and whispered softly, "Blaine, baby? You up yet?" Kurt's mouth slid back down to that spot, pulling the flesh into his mouth and sucking softly. Blaine groaned above him and Kurt smiled triumphantly, placing a kiss on Blaine's lips, "That's what I thought."

Blaine's lashes fluttered open, finally revealing that gorgeous, golden hue. He pouted against Kurt's mouth, "I'm still mad at you."

Kurt nodded his head in mock-agreement, "Oh yeah, I got that when you were screaming my name last night and begging me to go harder."

Blaine swatted at Kurt's firm chest and huffed in annoyance, "Whatever."

Kurt frowned a bit, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Blaine turned his head away from him, faking a cold shoulder (which wasn't exactly convincing considering he was lying naked underneath Kurt).

Kurt placed a soft, closed-mouthed kiss against Blaine's pout, "I'm sorry." A kiss against his nose, "Really sorry." A chaste kiss on each cheekbone, "I'll make it up to you." He brushed his lips against his forehead, "I promise."

Blaine grinned and stretched his neck up to meet the next movement of Kurt's mouth, "You already have."

-O-

They walked into the cafeteria that morning (which was really just a fridge stocked with sandwiches and littered with a few tables) hand in hand. They each picked out a sandwich, found a couple juice bottles and sat down, keeping as close as possible the whole time.

They tangled their feet together under the small table and Kurt asked, "So, what have I missed? How is everybody?"

"Well, Rachel's pregnant. It's a girl."

"Really? I'm not surprised, it was only a matter of time. I bet Finn's ecstatic."

Blaine filled Kurt in on how everybody was doing; how Santana had finally proposed to Brittany and how Artie had started a new movie. "How's my father been?" Kurt asked when Blaine paused.

Blaine sighed, "He's good. He was worried though, Kurt, we've all been."

Before Kurt could say anything else, somebody sauntered up to their table. "Hey, killer. Kurt. Mind if I join you?" Sebastian asked. Before either man could protest, he'd sat down across from them. "So what'd you boys do all night? Sing songs? Cuddle?"

"Definitely." Kurt smirked and leaned his shoulder against Blaine's, "Blaine's a noisy cuddler."

Blaine flushed and Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Well then, I-"

Kurt cut him off, "So, did you figure out that I was right, yet?"

Sebastian didn't seem very impressed with the interruption. "Yes, we planted a few men. But-"

Kurt's smirk grew, "Awesome. So I'm allowed to leave?" He missed Blaine's face fall in disappointment.

"Not yet. We want you to do something for us."

"What's that?"

Sebastian leaned back in his chair, taking a swig from his water bottle. "Since Clarington would deny planning to ever sell the emerald if we confronted him, we need to catch him in the act. From what we can understand he's selling it to a buyer from Europe in two days."

Kurt shrugged, "I already knew that. It's why I was attempting to break in yesterday, so I could secure it before he got the chance."

"So it wouldn't be a problem for you to help us arrest him?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Why would I help you? You locked me up."

"Don't be a drama queen. Besides, I could easily get you really locked up for 'trying to steal one of our countries most valuable objects.'"

Kurt glared but before he could make some scathing remark, Blaine reached over to place a hand on Kurt's arm. "Kurt," he said softly, "It's probably the best deal you could get. We're all on the same side here and either way, we're all on a mission to capture the bad guy."

Kurt eyes softened, "I guess you're right." He sighed, "How do you always manage to do that? I'm supposed to be the rational one."

He shrugged, "It's rubbed off on me."

They both turned when they heard Sebastian fake-gagging behind them, "God, I feel like I need to carry a toothbrush around you two. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Kurt only hesitated for a moment, "Fine. But as soon as it's done, I'm free to go."

"Deal." Sebastian got up, "We'll go over the details of the plan later."

Sebastian left them to their lunch. Both men sat in silence, mulling over their thoughts. Blaine's voice cut the silence, "Kurt? What's going to happen once we arrest Clarington? You're coming home right?"

Kurt set down his sandwich, "I can't come straight home, Blaine." He said like it was an obvious fact. "I have to report back."

Blaine feared the answer to his next question, "And how long will that take?"

Kurt frowned, "Another couple months at least. You should know that."

Blaine picked at the crusts left over on his paper plate and muttered, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"It's not exactly my choice, Blaine." Kurt's voice rose on his name the way it did when he annoyed. "It's not like I want to leave you again."

Blaine exhaled and got up abruptly, he could feel his earlier giddy mood from the morning dissipate, "I'm going to run back to the apartment and get you some fresh clothes." He didn't meet Kurt's eyes as spoke.

"Blaine-" Kurt started.

"Just," Blaine closed his eyes for a second, "Not now, okay? Let's talk later." The last thing he wanted was to get into a fight with his husband, who he hadn't seen for a year.

"Okay." Kurt said softly.

Blaine threw out the remnants of his food and left the cafeteria. Kurt watched him leave, missing him already.

-O-

Blaine waited until he'd gotten to the apartment before showing any sort of emotion. He closed the door, turning around to lean his head against the door. He brought the fist enclosed around his keys back and let it smack against the wooden door with a satisfying bang.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, he should be elated that his husband had returned home. That he was _alive_. But as selfish as it was, all Blaine could focus on was the fact that said husband was leaving. Again.

He'd gotten him back for barely two days and he was already planning the next time he would be leaving.

He took a deep breath, trying his best to turn his thoughts positive. At least he knew Kurt would be coming home this time.

It still wasn't fair though.

**Okay, I'm not too happy with this chap but I wanted to get this up so I could move the story along. Review and tell me what you think. I'm open to anything you might want to see here because, honestly, I've got the basic plot down but I want some more cute scenes in there too. So if you've got anything, I'll try my best to incorporate it into the story. :) **

**also, if anyone would be interested in writing me a summary, I'd really appreciate it. Usually I'm not too bad at it but I'm having trouble with this story :P All credit towards you! PM me!**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and PMs, they honestly made my day! Special shout out to Fae 206 for her writing tips :) It was nice talking to you!**

**To Cecile78: haha, me neither! But it's kind of unfortunately necessary because I have an unhealthy obsession with Jealous!Klaine.**

**Review, pwease? **

**Love,  
Shini x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I know it's been a little while but I've been super busy with school and stuff.**

**Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you at the bottom!**

Their fights never lasted long.

It was surprising because they both had such strong personalities; Kurt teetering on the edge of 'too bitchy' and Blaine feeling the need to control everything and everyone around him. But they mellowed each other out, while still being quick to point out when the other person had screwed up. It was only one of the infinite reasons why they were so good together.

The only fight that had lasted through a whole day was one that had happened a few months after they'd gotten married.

Being in the same work place could be hard, especially when it was something like working in the FBI. For Kurt and Blaine, it'd never started out a big problem. They'd met through work when they were found to work well together as partners, and they'd been partners-in-stopping-crime ever since.

There were advantages to being married to your partner. Like the times when they were on duty on an uneventful day and they could wile away the hours making out lazily until someone caught them (they were never too worried about that though, they were too good at working together to be split up). Or how they could speak well with their eyes, sending messages without having to communicate verbally. That was useful when they'd been held 'hostage' (read: delayed temporarily) that time in Connecticut.

But there were also downsides to working with your husband. And the main one was the fact that they constantly worried about each other. To any other couple, worrying about each other was a sign of a strong relationship. And not that it wasn't a sign of a strong relationship between them, it was just that it was hard to focus on the job of protecting yourself and others when your husband was being held at gunpoint.

So when it had come to a point where they had to discuss it, the fight that followed was inevitable. It had started when Blaine had blatantly said that he would put Kurt before himself anytime and when Kurt had fought back saying that he couldn't do that, not in this business.

It had taken harsh words, the silent treatment and a couple glances of Blaine's kicked puppy look and tears brimming at Kurt's eyes for them to crack and apologize.

But Blaine had stood resolutely by the fact that he would always put Kurt first and Kurt had to agree that he would put Blaine's life first too.

So they'd done the mature thing, which was to request different partners.

So, even during their worst fights they'd found ways to resolve their issues. As Blaine carefully folded Kurt's clothes into a bag, he knew they would get past this small disagreement. Blaine supposed they should be happy that the only reason they fought was because they cared so much.  
He drove back with Kurt's clothes in tow, feeling calmer than before. He walked into the mostly empty building, stopping at the cafeteria to find it empty. He guessed at where Kurt would be, making his way to the back of the building. He opened the door of the bedroom they'd slept in the night before, and his assumptions were proven correct when he found Kurt sitting on the small bed, looking pensive.

He looked up when Blaine walked in, sliding off the bed to come stand in front of him. Their eyes locked for a moment before they both blurted, "I'm sorry-" before dissolving into peals of laughter.

Their laughter quieted and Blaine took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist and tuck his face into the side of Kurt's neck, finding the action familiar and comforting. He'd always been shorter than Kurt and his head just reached the tip of Kurt's ear, so it was always comfortable to rest his head in the warmth of Kurt's neck. He placed a few kisses there, feeling Kurt's own arms tighten around him and the vibrations against his hair as he mumbled, "I'm sorry. I should've been more sensitive."

Blaine shook his head, nose sliding against Kurt's skin, "I should be the sorry one. It's not like you could control it. You're just trying to do your job. I guess I just missed you a lot."

He tilted his head up to find Kurt smiling at him. They both leaned in at the same time, lips meeting and sending sparks of warmth running through both of them. Blaine grinned against Kurt's mouth, "Does this mean we get to have make-up sex now?"

Kurt smiled, leaning over to lock the door. He backed them up until he was sitting on the bed, Blaine straddling his lap. He leaned up to kiss him soundly and said, "I guess it does."

***  
"So," Sebastian stated, "You're going to go in, but there'll be back up outside of the warehouse."

Kurt waved his hand airily, "Don't need it. I've taken on much worse by myself."

Sebastian frowned, "We need at least one person to go with you."

Blaine could feel Kurt coming into snap something about underestimating his skills and he jumped in, "I'll do it. I can go with him."

Kurt looked at him with wide blue eyes, "Blaine-"

"it's just one job, Kurt. We can do it."

He held Kurt's gaze stubbornly until he finally sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go with Blaine."

"Good. So, we'll give you the signal..." Sebastian explained, oblivious to the fact that neither Kurt nor Blaine were listening anymore. Blaine entwined his fingers with Kurt's, squeezing reassuringly.

**A/N: So, a filler chapter, I know. But we get to learn a little bit more about their life before Kurt disappeared. If you guys have any requests, please don't hesitate to ask, I'll try my best to get your ideas into the story.  
Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories :) You can message me on tumblr as well, my URL is on my profile!**

**Love,  
Shini x**


	5. Chapter 5

They'd gotten caught.

It was an unfortunately familiar situation they were in: back to back, hands and legs tied. They were both surprised they'd managed to get caught, it rarely happened. But they hadn't anticipated the two extra men that had sent up an alarm as soon as they'd seen them.

From where he was sitting, Kurt could see Hunter talking to the man he'd been about to sell the emerald to; the man was demanding to know how their plans of trading the emerald had been discovered.

Kurt felt Blaine wiggle his hands through the space in the back of the chair, fingers sliding along Kurt's spine. He moved the hem of Kurt's shirt away with as little movement as possible, feeling along the waistband of his pants until he found what he was looking for: a small knife.

Blaine began to work at the ropes binding Kurt's wrists as Hunter walked over to them. He leaned down to Kurt, getting straight to the point, "How did you find out?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew this type- the kind that liked to talk and find out all the information they could before they killed someone. The sort that that made it easy to escape.

He scoffed, "Do I look some kind of idiot to you? Why would I tell you that?"

He watched as Hunter pulled out a knife and resisted the urge to roll his eyes again; he was hardly afraid of a few scratches. But as the metal of the blade glinted in the light and the sound of Hunter tapping it against the chair echoed through the room, he could feel Blaine tense behind him. "How about now?"

As the metal pressed against his cheek, he heard Blaine's voice from behind him, low and dangerous, "Don't touch him."

Hunter raised an eyebrow and straightened up, "Well, well. What do we have here? Lovers? Boyfriends?"

"Husbands actually." Kurt said, voice venomously sweet, "It'll be ten years come March, won't it, honey?" Blaine didn't respond to his quip but he felt the ropes from around his wrists fall away.

"Oh, really?" Hunter said, pressing the knife harder against Kurt's cheek, "So would it bother your husband more than you if I were to spill a little bit of blood? Do you think he would talk to me?"

Kurt pulled his hands from behind him slowly, masking the movement by shrugging and saying, "Maybe. He's quite fond of my skin."

"Huh." Hunter smirked cockily, "Well, let's test that theory, shall we?" He swivelled the point of the knife, dragging it along Kurt's pale skin.

Just as the blade began to break skin , Kurt brought up his knees lightning fast, smashing them right between Hunter's legs where it would hurt most. Hunter keeled over as Kurt knocked him cold and caught the knife that Blaine threw to him. He cut the ropes from around his legs as Blaine fought off a few of Hunter's men.

He picked up the rope and tied Hunters hands with it. Kurt made sure they knots were tight before making his way over to his husband, who was dispatching one last man. "Here," Blaine said pressing something into his hand, "I found our earpieces. You call Sebastian and I'll go after the emerald."

"Do you know where it is?"

"With the buyer, they made a run for it a couple minutes ago. I'll go after them, you follow me once you contact Sebastian, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay." He pressed a quick, rough kiss to Blaine's lips, "Be safe."

"You too." He said, squeezing Kurt's hand. He grabbed a discarded gun from the floor and ran to the door, looking back once to blow Kurt an unnecessary kiss. Kurt smiled and fitted in the earpiece, "Sebastian?"

Sebastian's voice came through and he flinched at the suddenness of it, "Kurt!? Blaine?! What happened?"

"I can't explain now. But I need you to send some men into the city to find the emerald. The buyer escaped and Blaine's gone after them."

"On it." There was a pause and then, "Done. Where are you going?"

He quickly explained that he was going to follow Blaine as he made his way to one of the cars they'd hid at the back of the warehouse. "Could you locate him for me?"

Sebastian ran a quick search on the car's GPS, "He's on the interstate, seems like they're heading to a small airstrip."

"Right. I'll keep you posted."

Kurt drove as fast as as physically possible to the airstrip, he'd only been there a few times but he knew the city well enough to know the fastest route. His thoughts jumbled together, _BlaineairstripemeraldBlainefasterFASTERBlaineBlaineBlaine._

Kurt turned into the small airstrip, tires screeching as he skidded to a stop. He didn't wait until the car had stopped to jump out, sprinting down the pavement, gun in hand. When he reached the end of the runway, the sight that awaited him made his blood run cold and his heart skip a few beats.

Because there on the ground lay Blaine. His eyes were closed, jaw slack and gun fallen uselessly from his hand. But the sight that made Kurt's knees tremble was the crimson blood spilling from his stomach and staining the asphalt.

**A/N: *shields self from angry readers* Okay, okay, don't kill me... Review instead, maybe? Tell me how I did with the action scenes?**

**Love,**

**Shini x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Shortest chap yet, sorry! **

The bullet didn't really register at first.

Ever since he'd followed the poorly covered tracks of the car the buyer had used to escape in, Blaine had been on an adrenaline rush. After being in the business for so long, he was well trained in the art of tracking people down- it was one of his specialties.

He'd marked the cars that they'd brought with a couple paint marks so it would be easier for him to find them. Once he'd spotted them speeding down the interstate, he'd stepped on the gas, expertly weaving through the honking cars.

It took him a couple minutes to realize where they were heading, but he remembered the small runway off the highway. He swore softly when he realized that he would have to get there as soon as possible if he wanted to get there before they could fly away with the emerald.

His tires screeched when he swerved to a stop at the runway, jumping out and ducking behind his car when he noticed the guns pointed his way. He heard a couple shots slam into the metal of the car, peeking around the front when there was a pause in the sound of shots being fired.

He noticed a briefcase in the hands of the man who'd been talking to Hunter before. He seemed like the leader. What was the name Sebastian had mentioned- Jim? James? John- that was it, John Masters of Europe. He'd bet a lot that the briefcase he was clutching contained the emerald.

As he ducked back behind the car, thinking of a way to get the briefcase, he heard a distant sound. The whirring of helicopter blades, he realized. He had to act now if he wanted that briefcase, before Masters could get inside that helicopter.

He took a deep breath, running his fingers along his wedding band briefly in a soothing gesture, before cocking his gun and running out from behind the car. John's men obviously hadn't been expecting him to run out so suddenly and he had a few precious seconds on them. When they came to though, shots were fired immediately.

He anticipated them, swerving and shooting his own, managing to nick a few guys in their shooting arm. He cursed Hunter for stripping him of his bulletproof vest when they'd been caught- it would've been pretty handy at a time like this.

He managed to dodge enough bullets to reach John. His heart beat faster as the helicopter descended, making it easier for Masters to jump in and escape. He tried his best to wrench the briefcase from him, he wasn't at the best angle to use his gun and the best shot he had was using his fists. He aimed a punch at John's jaw, but the man ducked at the last second, leaving Blaine to swing at the air.

The helicopter landed behind them and when the door opened, the first thing Blaine saw was a gun- pointed directly at him. Before he could even move out of the way, the crack of a bullet was resounding in his ears and he was falling backwards onto the asphalt.

It took a few moments for him to realize that he'd been shot but when he did, white-hot pain shot through him, directly from his stomach. He could feel the warmth of his own blood gushing out on to his shirt. As his gun slid from his hand, the last thing Blaine saw before he blacked out from the pain, was a sleek, black helicopter rising into the air.

***  
Kurt raced over to Blaine, hands reaching for his neck to find his pulse. His breathing broke off into a relieved sob,when he felt it fluttering weakly under his fingertips.

He turned, hearing cars drive up behind him. He saw Sam and Sebastian get out of one of the cars, and he slid his hands under Blaine's body, trying to pick him up without jostling him too much. "Hospital." He choked out when he reached them, "Now. He's been shot but I felt a pulse."

Sebastian nodded wordlessly, helping to put Blaine gently in the backseat, Kurt joining him there and letting Blaine's head rest on his lap. As they speeded to the hospital, Kurt carded a hand through his curls, keeping his eyes trained on him for the slightest movement - a blink or a twitch.

When no such movement came, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead, a tear sliding off of his cheek and into Blaine's hair.

"_I'm so sorry_." He whispered.

**A/N: So, here comes the angst people. Are we ready?**

**I wanted to say thank you so much for your kind reviews, they're what motivate me for quick updates. Every single one of them makes me giggle and blush.**

**Love,**

**Shini x**


	7. Chapter 7

_Kurt was terrified._

_This was all his fault. Blaine was lying in that surgery room, bloody and mangled because of him._

_The image of him lying on the asphalt, his precious blood spilling from his stomach and eyes closed, flashed in Kurt's mind._

_He slid down a wall, sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself, finally letting the sobs break free._

***  
When Blaine woke up, all he could feel was a searing pain in his his stomach. His throat felt dry, like he'd recently swallowed one too many cotton balls. It took him a few tries but he managed to pry his eyelids apart, eyes fluttering open.

When his vision focused, he found himself staring at a stark white ceiling. He felt a warm weight in his hand and he craned his neck to see Kurt sitting beside him, hand in his and head leaning against the back of the chair he sat in, eyes wide awake.

He gathered enough strength to weakly contract his hand. The small movement must have been enough, because Kurt's head snapped up, features flooding in relief when his blue eyes met Blaine's bleary, hazel ones. "Blaine?" He jumped up, pausing for a second to hit the nurse's button beside the bed, before leaning over to cradle Blaine's face in his hands and press his lips to his husband's.

Blaine responded with the little strength he had , finding it unnecessary when Kurt was kissing him with enough fervour for the both of them. Blaine smiled against Kurt's mouth, "Hey, honey." He croaked out.

Kurt pressed their foreheads together, "Blaine, oh my god, you have no idea how worried I was. I'm so, _so_ sorry."

Blaine frowned in confusion at the apology but before he could question Kurt's words, a nurse walked in followed by- _Cooper_?

"Coop?" His voice was still scratchy from disuse.

Cooper grinned happily when he saw him, "You sound like hell, squirt."

"I'm thirty-three years old, Cooper. Don't call me that." He said as the nurse fussed with his IV and checked his pulse.

"You're thirty three," Cooper said setting down two coffees on a small table, "And you managed to get shot. I feel entitled, Blainers."

A doctor walked in just then, and the nurse said, "His vitals look okay, doc."

The doctor smiled kindly and turned his warm gaze on Blaine, "How do you feel, Mr. Anderson?"

The words 'I'm fine' were on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back at Kurt's warning look. "Um, my stomach really hurts. Where I got shot, I guess?"

He felt Kurt's broad, gentle hand card through his loose curls as the doctor said, "Well, that's actually a good sign. Means none of your nerves are numb anymore. If nothing hurt, I'd be worried about an infection."

"Right. Thanks." Blaine paused, "So... When can I leave?"

"_Blaine_," Kurt hissed, "You just woke up!"

The doctor chuckled, "We need to keep you for one more night, but you can leave tomorrow." He scribbled something illegible on a notepad and handed it to Kurt, "Make sure he takes these once a day until the wound heals completely."

The doctor and nurse left to a chorus of 'thank yous', from all three of them.

Blaine smiled and turned to face Kurt, who was looming above him. "So, I guess this means no sex for a while, huh?"

Kurt frowned and slapped Blaine's hip, "You wake up after twenty eight hours and sex is the first thing on your mind?" Blaine winced dramatically at the soft slap and Kurt immediately jumped up, hands hovering above his body, looking afraid to touch, "Oh my god, baby, I'm so sorry!"

Blaine's face split into a grin, "Kurt, I was just kidding. I'm fine."

He pouted and sat back down, "I hate you."

"Don't hate on the weak." Kurt snorted at that and Blaine said, "Kisses, maybe?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but leaned down to press his lips to Blaine's forehead anyway. He was about to make some comment about missing the mark when a voice sounded from beside them, "Oh my god, you two are _disgusting_. At least it's not as bad as the time I walked in on you-"

"Coop!" Blaine exclaimed, "We agreed to never talk about it!"

"I don't know, squirt. I'm still kind of curios to know what Kurt was doing with his tong-"

"Cooper." Kurt said, "Shut up."

"Alright, alright. I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll give you two some alone time." Cooper left and for the first time since Blaine had woke, they were alone.

There was a beat of silence and then Kurt said, voice low, "Blaine, I just want you to know how sorry I am. This is _all_ my fault and I-"

"Kurt, what are you talking about? None of this is your fault." He spoke earnestly, trying to meet his husband's gaze.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better, Blaine."

Blaine frowned, "I'm not lying. How could you have known?"

"Maybe I couldn't have known, but I should have gotten there sooner."

"Have you been thinking that this entire time? Honey, when's the last time you slept?" Kurt mumbled something unintelligible. "In English this time, maybe?"

He sighed, "Haven't slept since the night before the mission."

"_Kurt_!"

"I couldn't sleep, Blaine! I didn't know whether you were dying or not. Sleep was the last thing on my mind."

"Well it shouldn't have been." Blaine said fiercely. "Kurt, look at me. Look at me. None of this is your fault, okay? It happens, agents get shot all the time, it's practically inevitable."

Kurt exhaled and dropped his forehead down to meet Blaine's. "This is why we can't work missions together." He murmured, "I love you too much."

Blaine smiled and nuzzled their noses together, "If it's any consolation, I love you too much too."

***  
When Cooper returned, he found them sharing a slow kiss. They parted and Blaine whispered something to soft to hear, but just the tone of it was private and loving.

He decided not to interrupt, smiling fondly for a second before slinking away.

**A/N: So, I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been so stressed this week and I am one step away from having a meltdown.**

**So, how do we like Cooper? Should I keep him as a recurring guest star?**

**Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews :) I love each and every one of you, you have no idea.**

**Tell me what you like, wanna see, think could use improvement or just drop by the review box to say hi :D**

**Love,**

**Shini x**


	8. Chapter 8

Their apartment hadn't really changed since Kurt left.

Sebastian had given them permission to go home with strict instructions for Kurt not to go running off ("_My husband's been shot. I'm not going to just _leave.").

They'd ridden the elevator up, walking through the familiar halls to apartment #13. Kurt kept a supportive arm around Blaine's waist, fumbling with the key as he tried to open the door singlehandedly. They walked in, Blaine wincing slightly when pain throbbed in his stomach.

When they reached the living room, Kurt drank in the familiar room, noting how not much had changed.

There were still pictures of friends and family lining the mantel above the fireplace, the walls were the same colour and the rug beneath his feet was as soft as it had always been. The only difference was that nothing looked like it had been used. The throw blanket on the couch was neatly folded, looking like it hadn't been moved in a long time. It was slightly colder than Kurt was used to and it didn't really have that smell that Kurt associated with home.

Blaine leaned into him a bit more, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of his jaw, "Welcome home."

Kurt smiled at him, "It's good to be back. Do you want to lay down?"

Blaine nodded and they made their way to the bedroom, Kurt's arm firmly wrapped around Blaine's waist.

Like the living room, the bedroom hadn't changed much. But like the living room, the bedroom also had the cold air of being unused. The bed was neatly made, the closet door shut firmly and there were no books or magazines stacked on the night stands.

Kurt shivered, hating how it looked so empty.

Kurt wondered how long it had been since Blaine had slept in their bed, his heart aching at the thought of him being so alone. It'd been hard for him to sleep alone as well, and he often pulled out the sweater he had packed when he'd left. Some nights, he'd wanted nothing more than to hear Blaine's voice, to see his face or to hold him close. He'd come close to calling a few times, mission be damned, but the though of putting his husband in danger stopped him every time.

Blaine must have noticed his expression, because he squeezed his hand, smiling reassuringly. "Hey, you okay?"

Kurt forced a smile, "Fine. Come on, it must be hard for you to be standing so long."

Blaine leaned against the dresser as Kurt untucked the blankets, making the bed comfortable. His hands ran over the blankets and he remembered all the nights he had spent wrapped in these blankets with Blaine, holding each other until they fell asleep.

He helped Blaine change into some sweats ("I'm not a baby, Kurt." He was ignored.) and put on some comfy clothes himself, leaving his shirt off. He brought Blaine over to the bed, helping him lay down gently. Blaine winced as he settled down and Kurt's face creased in worry. Blaine settled and he tipped his face up to Kurt who was looming over him, "Join me?"

Kurt ran a gentle hand along Blaine's cheek, "I don't know if I should, baby. What if I hurt you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned his head to kiss Kurt's palm, "You won't hurt me, I promise." He sighed, "It's just- it's been so long since we've slept in our bed together. I miss it. Please, Kurt?"

Well how was Kurt supposed to say no to that? Coupled with Blaine's best puppy eyes, he knew he didn't stand a chance.

"Alright." Blaine grinned triumphantly up at him and he added, "But tell me if you get uncomfortable."

Kurt moved the blankets away, frowning in disapproval when Blaine turned on his side and slid over to make enough room for him. He laid down, pulling the covers over them both gently. Blaine let out an exasperated sigh when Kurt made no move to come closer, "Kurt! I'm not going to break! Come closer."

Kurt sighed and slid closer, so that they shared one pillow. He didn't make any motion to move his hands though and Blaine brought one up to rest on his waist, entangling their legs together. He rested his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and hummed softly, "That's better." He ran his hands across Kurt's bare chest, making patterns across his torso.

Kurt smiled softly at the man in his arms and placed a kiss on Blaine's loose curls, "I've missed this too. It was so hard falling asleep without you next to me."

Blaine pressed a few chaste kisses to Kurt's neck, revealing in the fact that he was really there. "I know, I couldn't stand the empty bed. I started sleeping at the agency."

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you. How did you end up there, anyway? You hate working cases from inside an office."

"I was in the field sometimes too. But It turned out I was good at analyzing facts so Sam and I started working cases together. He's a nice guy. We've become good friends."

He was glad that Blaine hadn't been entirely alone, "That's nice."

"Yeah, and then Sebastian came. He lived in Paris for a while but they transferred him here. He oversees a lot of things. I'm not too fond of him but he's fair and he's a good officer."

Kurt remembered how Sebastian had helped them during the mission and aided him when Blaine had been shot. "That's the impression I got." Kurt said. "As long as he knows your very much taken, I think I can tolerate him."

Blaine grinned against the skin of Kurt's neck, "Can you? That's very gracious of you, honey."

That earned him a slap to the shoulder, "Don't be patronizing."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They stayed like that, whispering soft words every now and then until they fell asleep.

***  
_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Kurt." Blaine mumbled drowsily into his husbands ear, "Someone's-" yawn, "Someone's at the door."

Kurt groaned and rolled to the side, pushing the comforter off of himself as he went. He grumbled to himself as he made his way through the apartment. He unlocked the door to reveal Cooper, standing there with a smile to bright for- _what time was it, anyway?_

"Coop," Kurt sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cooper seemed delighted that Kurt wasn't fully awake yet and he barged, scooping his brother-in-law into a tight hug. "Good morning!"

Kurt slapped his shoulder, "Cooper Anderson! Put me down!"

Cooper smiled and buried his face into Kurt's bare neck, "Nah. I'm good." He said obnoxiously.

"But I'm not even wearing a shirt!"

"Fun. Should I take mine off too?"

A third voice sounded from behind him, "Kurt, honey? Who is it?"

Kurt's voice was muffled, "Just your pain-in-the-ass brother."

Cooper set him down and gave him a pout eerily similar to Blaine's, "That hurt."

Kurt ignored him and turned to Blaine, "What are you doing up? Go lay down or you're never going to heal."

Blaine ignored him and walked over to the couch instead, making Kurt roll his eyes. He plopped down leaning his head back and closed his eyes, saying, "What are you doing here, Coop?"

"I came to visit, obviously. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Cooper. Are you sure you're not here for free coffee?"

"Little brother, I would never!" He said mock-dramatically. He walked over to Kurt, who was drinking water in front of the sink and leaned his head on his still-bare shoulder, "Maybe since Kurt is back, he could make his favourite brother-in-law some pancakes?"

"You're my only brother-in-law, Coop. But sure."  
Cooper grinned and pecked Kurt on the cheek, "Thanks!"

Kurt smiled fondly and watched Cooper bound over and sit next to Blaine, "I think I love your husband, Blaine."

Blaine opened one eye to glare at him, "You are not allowed to wake me up this early and tell me your in love with my husband."

***  
After all three of them had stuffed themselves full, they moved to the couch, putting on some reality show that Cooper grumbled at but secretly enjoyed. Kurt was just getting comfortable with Blaine's head in his lap when someone knocked on the door again.

Kurt sighed, carefully manoeuvring Blaine into a sitting position. He opened the door, surprised to see who was on the other side. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Sebastian said grimly.

Kurt ushered him inside to the living room. "Coop?" He said, "We need to talk business so if you could, you know-"

"Say no more. I'll see you tomorrow." He ruffled Blaine's hair and placed an affectionate kiss on both of their cheeks before leaving.

Once he'd left, Sebastian sat down in a chair, facing the Kurt and Blaine on the couch. "What is it?" Blaine asked.

"So, we don't know where John Masters is at the moment." They nodded, that wasn't surprising. "But the thing is, we found Clarington at the warehouse. His throat was slit and he was left for dead."

Kurt brow furrowed, "I only knocked him out."

"We know. We think John's men did it."

**A/N: Okay, people :) How did I do this chapter? I wanted to bring up a little more info on Sebastian and some more of how they both felt while they were separated.**

Wanted to give a shout out to some regular reviewers, thank you you guys!

**Criss to my colfer**

**the-power-of-love**

**claire33333**

**IzzyLuvsKlaine**

**But these aren't the only ones I get, I love all of your reviews. They honestly make my day :)**

**Tell me what you think or want to see!**

**Love,  
Shini x**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt exhaled, "I was... not expecting that."

"No kidding." Blaine said.

Sebastian nodded, "Neither were we. It seems like John did that out of pure spite. He's more dangerous than we thought."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kurt asked.

"Well Blaine, when can you work again?"

Kurt frowned at the line of questioning and at Blaine's answer, "Soon. Once the pain wears off, I'm in."

Kurt gave him a look but didn't say anything. "Alright. So, we've got Sam trying to locate Masters. We think he's somewhere in Europe. England, probably."

Blaine shook his head, "Not England. Too predictable."

"Then where?"

Kurt cleared his throat, "I don't know if I can tell you what I know. If I can get in contact with my chief, I can let you know where we think he is."

"Alright," Sebastian said, "Do you want to call them?"

He shook his head, "She doesn't do calls, they're not secure enough. I'll have to meet up with her at her office."

Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm not in love with the idea of letting you run off to god-knows-where."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Do you want the information or not, Sebastian?"

"_Yes_."

"Well, then you're going to have to trust me. I'll go talk to her when Blaine feels better."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "We don't have until Blaine gets better, Kurt. We need this info and we need it now."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm, "I can stay with Cooper, Kurt. It's fine, I'm feeling better anyway."

Kurt began to get frustrated; he was tired of Blaine brushing off being shot like it was nothing. "_Right,_" Kurt said sarcastically, moving away from Blaine's hand and standing up. "Because Cooper is a trained officer who can protect you if needed."

Blaine stood up gingerly as well, growing angry himself, "Well _I'm_ a trained officer, Kurt! Have been for about eleven years now, actually. And I don't need anyone to protect me!"

"Yeah," Kurt snapped without thinking, "That's how you managed to get shot, right?"

He wanted to take back the words as soon as he said them.

Blaine's face fell in shock and hurt, but he quickly gathered himself into that mask of indifference, the one Kurt always hated, "I did just fine for a year when you left." He said, voice cold and unfamiliar, "I can manage without you now, too."

He limped away towards the bedroom and Kurt made no move to stop him.

Kurt had forgotten Sebastian was there until he stood up and said, "Yeah, I'm just gonna... leave. Call me when you figure things out."

Kurt couldn't do much beyond nod and watch Sebastian leave. He sank down to the couch, holding his head in his hands. He knew Blaine hated feeling like he needed to be protected, it was an old argument. But Kurt couldn't help it. He hated seeing Blaine in pain, and if he could do anything to stop it, he would.

He sighed and got up, padding silently to the bedroom. Blaine sat on the bed inside, eyes facing downward, his shoulders tense. Kurt knew that Blaine noticed him come in, but he didn't say anything. He just walked to where Blaine was sitting, and sat down beside him on the bed, springs creaking slightly under his weight.

Their shoulders didn't touch and neither of them spoke for what felt like forever. Finally Blaine sighed, slumping down a little bit. "What are we doing, Kurt? I see you after a year and we've already fought twice." He sounded exhausted, lost.

"I think," Kurt said slowly, "That we still have some things to work out."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah. But can we lie down first?"

"Yeah, of course." Kurt still felt bad about what he'd said before and he was just about ready to do anything Blaine asked.

They crawled under the covers, laying down so that they were facing each other but on separate pillows. Kurt's hand rose, hand hovering over Blaine's jaw, a ghost of a familiar touch. He didn't make contact yet, still afraid of rejection. He didn't think he could stand it if Blaine denied him, convinced his heart would actually crumble.

Blaine saw his hand, the hesitation in his eyes and lifted a hand up to cover Kurt's and bring it down so that their hands lied together over Blaine's cheek.

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "_I'm so sorry, Blaine._" It came out in one rush, in the breath he'd been holding. Once he started talking he couldn't stop, "I didn't mean what I said, none of it. You're the best agent I've ever met. And I _know_ you don't need any protecting but I can't help it. I love you, Blaine. And I can't-"

Blaine's lip quirked into a smile, albeit a small one. "Kurt, _Kurt_. Listen to me." He tightened his grip on Kurt's hand to get his attention. "Look, I know you didn't mean that. And I'm sorry too." Kurt shook his head to deny his apology, about to tell him he'd done nothing wrong, but Blaine spoke over him, "I _am_."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes for a second, "I guess I'm still a little bitter about you leaving. And I know it's not your fault, you did what you had to. But it still hurt, you know? Every single day you were gone, I couldn't, I couldn't-"

His voice broke and Kurt spoke, tears brimming in his eyes at Blaine's words, "_Blaine_-"

"No. You need to know this." Blaine looked him in the eye, tears streaming down his face, "It was absolute hell going on without you. I still have your note, you know. It's what kept me going. Knowing that I had one little piece of information that you might be safe. But who knew what'd happened to you after that?"

Tears grew over and spilled onto Kurt's cheeks at Blaine's words and the tears in his eyes, "_Blaine_. I missed you just as much." He needed to convince him of this, needed him to know. He slid closer and tilted his forehead against Blaine's, "I did. Not a minute passed that the thought of you didn't cross my mind."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's, desperate and fierce. Their tears mingled in a salty mess, but they hardly noticed. Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's back, heedful of his wound, to tangle in his soft, loose curls that he hadn't had the chance to gel down yet.

They spoke against each other's mouths, (_I love you, I'm sorry, missed you, missed us)_ a bittersweet harmony of words that needed to be said.

It could have been minutes, could have been hours but they're tears and words slowly stuttered to a stop until they were just holding each other; Kurt's arm wound around Blaine's back, fingers tangled in Blaine's hair and Blaine's own arm wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist.

When Blaine spoke, he was close enough that his breath hit Kurt's face softly, "You have to go, Kurt. I'll be fine."

Kurt's fingers tightened slightly in Blaine's hair and he sighed softly, "I know. I'm just scared, I guess. I know that you can protect yourself, I do but it's just this sort of instinct in me, you know?"

He smiled gently, slipping his hand under the soft shirt Kurt wore to rub his thumb against his hipbone in soft, soothing circles, "Of course I know." Blaine said, mind flashing back to how he'd felt when Hunter had been about to use that knife on Kurt. "But don't be scared, okay? I'll be alright. _We'll_ be alright."

***  
The next morning, they stood behind the FBI office.

Blaine leant against the sleek, black car. It was beautiful and looked brand new. "Why do I feel like you didn't choose this car because of the tinted windows?"

Kurt slid his gun into it's holster, "That's because I didn't. I am a mechanic's son, you know."

Blaine smiled, "Right, I always forget that when you're beating up ten men at once."

Kurt looked up from where he was hiding a small knife in each boot to smile at him, "Smart-ass."

He walked over to where Blaine was standing, placing his hands on Blaine's hips as he retorted, "You love my ass."

Kurt laughed, "Very true."

"You got everything? Badge, gun?"

He rolled his eyes, "You know, most people just ask their husbands whether they remembered socks or not." Blaine just raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, yes. I've got everything. What about you, Mr. Anderson? Should I give Cooper another call?"

It was Blaine's turn to roll his eyes, "I think Cooper is still traumatized since your last phone call when you threatened his life."

Kurt shrugged, "He's forgetful."

"Well I'm not, so don't worry. Focus on getting that information and getting home, okay?"

"As long as you focus on getting better. I'll call when I can."

Blaine smiled and leaned up to meet Kurt in a slow, deep kiss. "Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

Kurt got into the car, rolling down the window to blow Blaine a kiss. Blaine pretended to catch it, holding his closed fist to his heart.

Kurt gave him one last smile before rolling up the window and driving away.

Something that Kurt had once said long ago rung in Blaine's head, "_I'm never saying goodbye to you._"

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Claire, because I love her lots and she's just awesome :)**

**So, I'm wondering if you guys think you know who Kurt's chief is. You've probably guessed already. Shoot me a review if you think you know who it is ;)**

**I forgot to mention one of my other regular reviewers, LaylaP. Thank you sweetie!**

**Thanks for all of your kind reviews from the last chapter! **

**To Autumn: I'm guessing you mean tumblr? I don't think I have Instagram... Thanks for your kind review!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Love,  
Shini x**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt hit the buzzer beside the door way of the building and heard a familiar voice filter through, "Who is it?"

Kurt leant forward to be heard, "I've got a delivery of porcelain for Sylvester."

There was a pause and the voice just said, "Come on up."

He heard numerous sounds of locks clicking open before he could actually pull the door open. He removed his dark sunglasses as he walked into the elegant building. It looked like a hotel lobby, with its dark, leather couches and mahogany coffee tables. He made his way to the elevator, hitting the 'up' button. The elevator opened for him, and he hit the number for the highest floor.

The elevator jolted, rising up to the floor he'd selected. But when the doors opened, Kurt made no move to get out. He leant against the railing of the elevator idly, pulling out his phone to check the time and waiting for the doors to close again. Once they did, he moved aside one of the decorative paintings on the wall, revealing a small, metal door. He opened it to a keypad and quickly punched in a code.

After a minute the elevator jolted to movement again. It came to a smooth stop and Kurt stepped out into the narrow hallway, lined with red brick walls. There was a single doorway at the end and he strode towards it, knocking twice.

"Who is it?"

"Hummel."

"Come in."

He heard a latch click and turned the knob to open the door. He walked into the grand room, low ceilinged, but looking impossibly spacious. There was one desk in the centre of the room and behind it sat a woman.

She gave him a small smile, "Ah, Porcelain." She reclined in her chair a bit, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey, Sue." Kurt greeted with a small smile, "I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet."

Sue Sylvester spun her chair slightly, raising an eyebrow at him, "I'm still deciding. I'd like to hear what you've got to say first."

Kurt raised an eyebrow as well, "Merciful."

She shrugged, "Always had a soft spot for you, Hummel. Just wait for Santana though."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, "It's Lopez."

The door unlocked, seemingly by itself (Kurt never had figured out how she did that) and Santana Lopez strode in, looking as beautiful and as dangerous as ever. "Hummel," she said when she saw Kurt standing there, "I'd say it's good to see you, but... It's not, really."

He'd always had a weird relationship with Santana. They fought like cats and dogs, but there was a weird underlying affection there that had grown after working with her for the past year. He smirked, "Always a pleasure, Satan."

"So," Sue said, "You gonna tell us where you disappeared to? I'm sure it must have been extremely important for you to have gone a week with no contact."

Kurt sighed, "It's a long story."

"Ugh," Cooper whined, "I can't believe you're kicking me out of my own house. I have rights!"

"Bye, Cooper!" Blaine said, ignoring his complsints. He heard the door finally slam shut and he turned to Sam, rolling his eyes, "Sorry 'bout that. What did you want to talk about?"

"Have you heard back from Kurt yet?"

"No, he said he'd call when he could. Have you gotten any new leads on Masters?"

"Sort of." He elaborated at Blaine's confused look, "There was a murder down in California."

"You think it's him?"

"We think it was orchestrated by him. But we don't think he's in California. I did a little digging and it turns out the guy he killed had a run in with him a few years back."

"What kind of run in?"

"Nothing unusual. Masters bought some property off this guy but before he could start building anything on it, the guy built a hotel on the same land. Masters got pissed, and killed him a few years later."

"He seems to like revenge."

Sam nodded, "Do you think you can do some research from here? Dig up some dirt?"

"Yeah, of course. You heading home?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah, Mercedes isn't happy with all the hours I've been putting in."

"How is Mercedes, anyway? I miss her."

Sam smiled, "She misses you too. You should come 'round for dinner sometime. Hey, bring Kurt."

Blaine chuckled, "They'd get along well."

"Definitely." They said their goodbyes and once Sam left he quickly pulled out his laptop, booting up the FBI software and typing in his password.

He started simple, going through some files of John Masters. There were a lot of cases against him, though he seemed to evade the FBI each time. It was ridiculous, no one had managed to capture him for ten years.

He scrolled through the few photos he could find, making a mental note of the man that always seemed to be with him. He was tall, with dark brown hair and while he wasn't hard on the eyes, he didn't have any distinctive qualities. He scrolled to the next photo, one of John and him in Paris. The guy was running a hand through his hair and Blaine noticed the small, raised skin near his hairline. A scar, albeit a small unnoticeable one, but a marker nonetheless.

He closed the laptop and flopped back onto Coopers couch. He grabbed his phone, checking for any new messages from Kurt, sighing when he found none.

***  
"So, you abandoned your mission?" Santana asked once Kurt had finished.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course that's what you gathered from that." He turned to Sue, who hadn't said anything during his lengthy story and was fixing him with a familiar, though unreadable expression, "Look, Sue. I came here to ask permission to give the FBI some of the info that we have on Masters."

"Why do you think I would do that?"

Kurt sighed, "Because I've worked for you faithfully for a year now. I left my husband with no contact whatsoever, just to please you. The team I was working with was great and you have my word that you can trust them to take care of this."

Sue met his unwavering gaze for a few moments before slapping a hand down on her wooden desk, "Fine."

"What?!" Santana exclaimed while Kurt's smirk grew.

Sue held up a hand, "You can share your information and work with that team- on one condition."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, "What's that?"

"You take one of my people with you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Who? Santana?" He actually wouldn't mind that, they worked well together.

"Nah, I need her here. One of my new guys."

"Who?"

She pressed a button on her phone, "Let me call him in."

As Sue called somebody, Kurt turned to Santana who was rolling her eyes, "So, Tana, how is Brittany?"

Santana's smirk faded into a soft, fond smile at the name, "Well, she just got a job teaching kindergarten. The kids love her."

"It's hard not to."

Santana smile faded a little, "She wants to have kids."

Kurt's affectionate smile dimmed as well, "What did you tell her?"

She shrugged, "The truth. That it's too dangerous and that I wouldn't be around enough to support her."

Before he could say anything else, Sue said, "As absolutely heartbreaking as your conversation is, your new partner is coming up, Porcelain." On cue, a knock sounded at the door and Sue said, "Come on in."

The door opened a man strode in. He was lean, with a shock of blonde hair that fell across his forehead and a smug look on his face. "This is who you're taking with you. Kurt Hummel, meet Carter Smith."

Carter's eyes swept over Kurt's body, and he seemed to miss the gold band adorning his finger. His light grey eyes landed on Kurt's face finally and he winked, "_Hello_, partner."

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned to Sue, "Really?"

**A/N: Okay, a little while I know. Don't be mad!**

**So, what do we think of Carter? I think I've been inspired by our last episode for a little bit of jealous!Blaine. I know there's one reader who'll understand my needs. You know who you are ;)**

**Review! Tell me what you want to see, what you like or just say hi!**

**Love,**

**Shini x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, do you think I could drive for a while?" Carter asked Kurt as they sped down the highway.

Kurt burst out into a fit of loud laughter all of a sudden, looking thoroughly amused. "Wants to... Oh..." He said between breathless chuckles. When Carter didn't join in his laughter but simply raised an eybrow, Kurt finally turned to him, the smile sliding off of his face when he noticed Carter's confused look. "You're serious?"

He shrugged, "Why not?"

Kurt resisted the urge to pull over so he could properly yell at him. He settled for turning his head and giving him an incredulous look, and cried, "Because I'm not about to let you handle something as beautiful as this car is why!" And then muttered, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, " _God..._ Some people I swear..."

Carter raised his hands in surrender, "Sorry, partner. Didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't call me that." Kurt snapped. Part of his anger was because he was missing Blaine but the other part of it was frustration at Sue for assigning him this _asshole_ for a _partner_.

"What? Partner?" Carter asked with a smirk, "Aww, but I think it's cute. You don't want to be my partner?" He slid a hand onto Kurt's bicep.

Kurt slapped away the hand that was steadily inching up his arm, "Stop that! I told you I'm married! And no, I don't want to be your partner. I hate working with people I don't know."

Carter winked in response and ignored the first part of his statement, "I know a way we could get to know each other. Involves a hotel room, a bed-"

"Will you please shut up?" Kurt groaned, tipping his head back against the leather headrest, "We've still got an hour to go and I'd rather not have a headache by the time I get home." He closed his eyes for a second and remembered that he could call Blaine now since he was close to home. He pulled out his phone quickly, dialing Blaine's cell.

He picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, "I've been waiting for your call, I-I miss you."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry I took so long to call but it's been sort of crazy here. I miss you too, though. I'm almost home." Kurt felt himself relaxing as Blaine's voice drifted through to him.

Blaine hummed happily at Kurt's last sentence, "I'm glad. So, what happened? Did you get the information?"

"Yeah," He hesitated looking over at Carter who winked at him lewdly, making Kurt roll his eyes and turn his gaze back to the road, "There was a condition though."

"Oh." Blaine said softly, sounding suddenly like Kurt had told him that he'd kicked a puppy on the way home, "Do you- does she want you back?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he realized how that must have sounded to Blaine and he rushed to correct his mistake, "Oh, baby, no! No, I wouldn't go back if I had to!"

His sigh of relief was audible, "Oh, well that's good. So, what was the condition then?"

"She assigned me a partner." He wondered what Blaine would think of that. After he and Blaine had stopped working together, almost eight years ago, neither Kurt nor Blaine had worked with another partner. They'd never really discussed it but the topic had never risen, either since they always ended up working alone, anyway.

"Oh." Blaine said and Kurt could imagine that cute blink he'd do when he was surprised. "Well, do know him... her?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nope. And it's a him." He opened his mouth to elaborate but thought better of it, sighing and saying, "I'll tell you about it when I get home. I shouldn't be too long now."

"Alright," Blaine said softly, "I love you. I can't wait to see you."

"Mm," Kurt said, feeling a smile form n his lips almost unconciously, "I love you too. Do you think you could show me how much when I get home?" He heard Carter fake-gagging beside him and he rolled his eyes.

"I could tell you now." Blaine responded, voice falling into that lower register that never failed to get Kurt's blood stirring.

"I wish," Kurt said forlornly, "But I'm not alone."

He could practically _hear_ Blaine's pout, "I hate him already." He muttered.

"You don't hate anybody." Kurt said, though he could imagine Blaine would if he found out how..._flirty_ Carter was (that was putting it extremely politely).

He heard Blaine huff, "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you when you get home. Come to the office though, I'm with Sebastian doing some research."

"Blaine Anderson! What did I tell you about leaving Cooper's apartment?"

"I'm just doing _research_, Kurt. I'm not heading off to go hunt down James Masters. Not yet, anyway."

"Fine, fine. See you soon. Love you."

"Love you too."

He ended the call and put his phone away, as Carter asked, "God, that was nauseating. I'm glad I couldn't hear the _other_ end of that conversation."

Kurt shrugged, he'd heard worse from Cooper. "Get used to it."

~o~

"Blaine! I missed you so much." Kurt said once he'd hopped out of the car, looping his arms around Blaine's waist and pulling him close for a bruising kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, deepening it further.

When they pulled back, Blaine panted, sounding dazed, "I missed you too."

Before Kurt could respond, the sound of a car door shutting sounded from behind them and they both looked over as Carter stepped out. Blaine let his grip loosen from Kurt's neck as Carter walked over to them. Kurt reluctantly moved his hands from Blaine's waist to lace their fingers together. Blaine held his hand out, "Hey, I'm Blaine- Kurt's husband. I'm guessing you're Kurt's new partner?"

Carter shook Blaine's hand but looked over to wink at Kurt, saying with a smirk in his voice "_Partner_ is right- isn't it Kurt?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the blatant display of flirting and let go of Kurt's hand to snake his arm tightly around his waist, "Right." He said shortly and turned to Kurt, "Let's go inside, babe. I'm sure Sebastian wants to be there when you tell us what you know."

They walked together as Carter followed them in, the husbands keeping as close as possible, Blaine's arm still wound around Kurt's waist. Kurt leaned down to press his lips against Blaine's hair, (which had less gel it in than usual, Kurt was happy to find), "How's your wound, babe? I've been so worried."

Blaine sighed and leaned into the press of Kurt's lips, leaning closer and saying in his best doctor-voice, "Better. We could probably have sex now."

"Is that how we're measuring your progress?" Kurt asked,looking fondly amused.

"I could live with that." Blaine said cheekily.

They wandered into the break room where Sebastian sat, eating an apple and shuffling through some paper. He looked up as Kurt walked in, "Hummel, nice to see you haven't run off. And you've brought a guest." Sebastian would have been informed when they'd done security checks before coming in.

Kurt shrugged, "I was assigned a partner." He gestured to Carter who waved shortly, "But I have been given permission to tell you where Masters is."

Sebastian got up to shut the door to the break room before turning back to Kurt expectantly, "Well?"

"You may not believe me but we know where his headquarters are. It's not a different country or a city even. He chose a smalll town that was the last place people would expect him." He squeezed Blaine's hand before taking a breath and saying with a tight smile, "He's in our hometown actually: Lima, Ohio."

**I'm super super sorry about the late update! I am! But I've been so busy with school :P**

**As per usual, review and tell me what you think, what you want to see or drop by to say hi :)**

**Love,**

**Shini x**


End file.
